


The Elagabalus’s Wine

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Vassalord
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was Charley’s bread and wine</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elagabalus’s Wine

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- all rights belong to Nanae Chrono not me
> 
>  ** **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- no spoilers, could be set anywhere**
> 
>  **Warning** \-- mild blood play
> 
>  **Author’s Note** \-- written for

Charley dragged home, tired to the bone. The mission had been grueling, but it was done. He was tired. Worse, he was _hungry_. Restraint became difficult when he’d gone this long between meals.

Sacre came up to him as he trudged through the living room and Charley gave the cybernetic hound a pat with an equally cybernetic hand. Charley didn’t know what he wanted first, a shower or his bed. The former would probably be practical. As Sacre watched, he peeled out of his clothing. Charley’s fingers lingered over the cross he wore, one that he sometimes wondered if he had any right to still have around his neck.

Setting it down on the dresser reverently, Charley got into the shower. He didn’t even hear the shower door ghost open. When he felt the touch on his shoulder, he whipped around, pinning whoever it was to the slick tile wall. In the back of his mind, he knew it had to be his master. Only Rayflo could be this irritating. The vampire smirked, his wavy dark hair going slack under the hot water spray.

“Miss me, cherry?” The forked tip of Johnny’s tongue peeked out. “Or did you just feel like coming home for a snack?”

Charley shoved Johnny, nearly sending the vampire sprawling out of the tub. “It’s _Charley_.” He twisted the shower knob, killing the water. He left his master standing in the tub, fully dressed. Charley grabbed a towel and started to dry off. “And the mission is over. I thought I’d come home and try to actually sleep.”

He dared a look over his shoulder and caught the expression on Johnny’s face. The man knew Charley was being evasive. Yes, of course he was hungry, and his master damn well knew it. Still, Charley wasn’t about to let him have that satisfaction, and he pulled on his trousers, heading for his room. He didn’t bother lying down. Charley knew that Johnny would follow him.

When the vampire poked his nose into the room, he had shucked his wet clothing except for a pair of damp silk boxers. Johnny struck a pose against the door frame, trailing his fingers along the lines of his carotid. His neck arched, invitingly. “Are you sure you’re not hungry?” His hips swayed against the wooden frame. “Long days of vampire hunting can do that to you.”

Charley couldn’t stop the rush of water in his mouth or even slow the appearance of his fangs. He was across the room before Johnny could add to his taunts, pinning the man to the door. Charley’s fangs met the slight resistance of Johnny’s skin before it gave with a springy pop, and the rich metallic flood of iron-rich blood passed over his tongue. The salt of Johnny’s skin excited Charley’s taste buds. Johnny’s heady musk enticed Charley to take another greedy bite, this time out of the vampire’s shoulder.

Johnny drove him back toward the bed, but it was Charley who pushed him down onto the mattress. Sinking to his knees, as if in prayer, Charley sucked Johnny’s toes into his mouth, tickling the roughened skin, biting it, drinking at will. The silk boxers slid down Johnny’s muscular, wiggling legs, pooling against Charley’s cheek.

The vampire hunter snatched them away and slowly worked his way up one leg. Johnny sighed and groaned as if in the deepest throes of ecstasy as his servant drank from him. Charley often wondered how much of that delight was real and how much the man put on for show. He knew what Johnny really wanted; for Charley to no longer be his cherry. He wanted complete dominion over Charley, to take his body and use it for his own desires.

The part that worried Charley more wasn’t that he might not be able to withstand Johnny’s lust. He’d done that for so long now. No, it was his own body he had to guard against. The spirit was willing but the flesh was weak. By the time he had bitten and supped his way all the way up to the tender skin of Johnny’s inside thigh, the vampire’s cock jutted forth, dark with blood. Charley’s own errant member pressed painfully under his zipper.

Crawling onto the bed with Johnny, Charley sank his fangs into the femoral artery, the heavy spray almost choking him. He drank like it might be the last bit of moisture his mouth would ever know. Johnny’s protracted moan echoed in the would-be holy man’s ears. As Johnny’s vampiric healing clotted off that avenue of sustenance, Charley moved to dangerous ground for himself.

He slid Johnny’s cock into his mouth, the musty, acrid taste blending with the coppery remnants of arterial blood. His teeth cut ruts into the hard, hot flesh, which shouldn’t have been arousing in any way, but Johnny groaned, thrusting deeper into Charley’s mouth.

“You’re so fucking hungry tonight,” Johnny purred. “You’re going to drink all of me.”

Charley let Johnny’s cock slip free of his mouth as he moved northward. “I might,” he agreed before sinking his teeth into Johnny’s belly.

Excess blood pooled in Johnny’s navel and the vampire dipped a finger into his belly button. He drew patterns on his skin, encouraging Charley to lick them off. His fingers toyed with Charley’s hair.

“You need me. Tell me how much,” the vampire demanded.

“Your flesh is my salvation, the sanctity of man.” The words dribbled past Charley’s sanguine-rouged lips. They sounded so wrong, given what he was doing, and yet so right. This blood was his sacrament, an unholy one, but one just the same.

“I am your wine.”

“Stop,” Charley pleaded, moving up to take a drink from one of Johnny’s arms. He didn’t want to hear anything remotely like a prayer over the bread and wine from Johnny.

The vampire rolled Charley over, pressing him into the mattress. He offered up a shoulder to nibble on as he ground his hips against Charley’s. Johnny’s hand floated down Charley’s torso and he tried to get the man’s zipper down.

Charley caught that hand, pulling it away. “No.” He took a bite of that misbehaving appendage.

Johnny’s only protest was a muttered, ‘Oh, Cherry,’ but he didn’t let up the pressure of his hips moving against Charley’s. As Charley drank, trying to ignore the building pressure in his groin, he felt Johnny’s pierced tongue tickling over his skin. Charley tried to concentrate on Johnny’s wrist and the meal on offer. As the ring traced over his shoulder, Charley lost his self-control. He sealed his mouth tight to the vampire’s wrist, trying to muffle a cry as his release wrecked his trousers. A soft chuckle from Rayflo told him that Johnny was well aware of it.

Johnny straddled Charley, pressing his cock against the man’s hungry mouth. Charley let him in, almost hating himself for enjoying it so much. He took blood from there, then from the opposite thigh from his earlier meal. Finally, he rolled Rayflo back onto the mattress, biting at will. Lost to his hunger, he was barely aware of his partner reaching his own climax. Johnny kept those mostly quiet when they were like this – about the only quiet thing he ever did – and Charley wondered if it was because he was afraid Charley would stop if the older vampire enjoyed it too much.

Afterward, when Johnny finally rolled onto his side, wobbly from blood loss, and fell asleep, Charley slipped out of bed to get cleaned off once more. If only his guilt and regret were so easily washed away. Under those feelings, though, were more tender ones that he didn’t dare examine too closely. Charley covered Johnny up and headed for the shower. Maybe afterward he would get a nice, long, untroubled rest.


End file.
